It's Only Natural
by blackpi
Summary: "Repeating manly makes it even manlier" In which Naruto talks and Sasuke is just there. Some kind of one-sided conversation. NaruSasu Rating for swear words


Nee, Sasuke, do you usually do that on your free time? I mean, what's the fun in it? Just sitting there in the corner reading some stupid book. There are better things to do. Like spar. Yup, I'm always up for sparring with you.

Teme! Stop calling me that, and no, I have better things to do on my free days than lying in this stupid bed of yours. I just thought you would be alone and shit being in this big scary house by yourself.

Of course I'm not scared! The sleepover time? I was just hugging you because I thought YOU were afraid. Uzumaki Naruto is not afraid of ghosts! Not that I believe in them. Except those poltergeist things. Believe me, Sasuke, they ARE real. How would I know? 'Cause there was this really cool TV show that had all these crazy machines that could then when there was a ghost thing there. They were like PIUM PAM PIRUU CLACK and many lights like purple and green and yellow were glowing.

Of course it was real! It was on TV, I'm telling you! Everything on TV is real. You're the usura-whatever 'cause you don't own one. Your stupid Uchiha brain couldn't handle the TV fun anyways.

What are you reading? No! The bed is hard and uncomfortable. It's better here with you. No wait, that sounds bad. It's not better with you, but it's better on the couch which is softer than the bed. Yeah, that sounds better. Just let me sit here, I won't bother you.

Hey! My voice is not annoying, bastard! I'm actually a pretty quiet person, it's just that your silence is boring and I have to make up for it. What do you have against orange? It's a pretty cool color that not everyone can look good in. And I'm one of those who look so sexy with orange.

Yes, yes, you're just jealous because you look gay in orange.

How would I know? 'Cause the other day you took a shower in my house after sparring. You put my orange pants while I was searching for the black ones.

Of course I saw you! You had the door all the way open, bastard! I'm no pervert, you're just an exhibitionist.

I never called you slut, teme! That's different.

Manly, you? Ha, you're prettier than Sakura-chan. I'm not calling you pretty, you're just pretty in a manly way. But Neji is prettier, what with his silkilysh long hair. Wha? Silkilysh isn't a word? But it sounds so awesome that it should be one! And then everyone would be like "oh, look how silkilysh is your hair!"

It's said silky? Ah, whatever! I say what I want! What I do know is that your hair is not silky at all. With all that strange gels and creams you use to stick it up. I swear you use more things in your hair than me in all my body. I just know it, okay! I have seen you get ready and you're on the damn mirror for like a hundred hours. Well, just like two, but still, for a guy it's too much! I'm not even on the mirror for like three minutes a day and you carry one in your back pocket.

I accidentally touched it one day! It's not like I wanted to touch your damn toned ass or anything. No, don't misunderstand me! We're both dudes so it's only natural that we check each other out and compare in a manly manly way. Repeating manly makes it even manlier.

Well, yeah. I have seen your ass in the hot spring before, and you have a nice body, I must say.

Oh? Finally put that book down, bastard?

No! I swear I'm straight as a chair! No wait, those one can bend when a fat guy like Chouji sits on them. I'm straight as a table, damn yes! You just have that confusing body with all those curves. And then there is the fact that you're short. At least shorter than me. It's kind of cute seeing you from here. Like when you pout.

I told you I'm straight! There are just exceptions with manly manly girly boys.

But I told you manly manly! Okay, okay, manly manly PRETTY boys. Aww, look you're pouting! Sorry, sorry, no more pinching cheeks.

I'm not too close! Ara, look at where my hand was~ I have no idea how it got around your waist.

That was no kiss! Just a manly manly lips sparring.

I told ya, the manly manly makes it even manlier.


End file.
